1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to improvements in a comfort cradle system for footwear construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of footwear construction in the period from 1985 to the present time has included:
Graham et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,930 of Nov. 12, 1985 sole construction for footwear which included an integral midsole/wedge or a wedge for use as a midsole in which combined a shell and an encapsulated core resulting in shock dispersion and a memory system depending on the characteristics of material used.
Tonkel et el U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,760 of Apr. 14, 1987 for cushioning and impact absorptive means for footwear having the characteristics of encapsulation of a cellular insert of woven material having voids or cavities in wound strands of a polymer having a hardness exceeding that of the foamed or other polymer composition for cushioning forces of impact exerted upon a shoe sole.
Stubblefield U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,114 of May 3, 1988 for shoe sole construction including an outer sole of uniform thickness and a midsole having peripheral portions that are relatively thick compared to the central portion which is relatively thin.
Stewart et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,136 of Jul. 26, 1988 for an athletic shoe with dynamic cradle of a lightweight midsole of compressible material with portions of differing hardness which limit over-pronation and effectively absorb shock while conforming to a foot shape.
Yung-Mao U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,863 of Jul. 11, 1989 for shoe having a transparent window for viewing cushion elements in which a preselected cushionability selected according to the wearer's weight or cushion preference is insertable.
Barry et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,130 of Oct. 1, 1991 for a spring plate shoe in which the spring plate is combined with a viscoelastic midsole and has multiple layers of carbon fibers embedded in polymer, with the fibers being at acute angles in successive layers, in symmetry.